Je parle à Sasuke bien sûr
by Itaori
Summary: Naruto parle seul et dit à son être cher ses regrets. C'est un dialogue seul, bien qu'il est sûr d'avoir réellement Sasuke en face de lui. (sasuke et naruto sont seulement représentés en tant que meilleurs amis!). ONE-SHOT ASSEZ TRISTE. Passez votre chemin si vous n'aimez pas lorsque ce n'est que triste, et non sur le thème de l'amitié et tout ça. (POV NARUTO)


-Disclaimer : les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi-

Naruto parle à la première personne, et parle seul.

ONE-SHOT

xxxxxxxxxx

J'avais pensé à mieux.

Tu es parti comme ça, quoi.

C'est un peu lourd, un peu direct, un peu soudain, tu sais.

J'avais un peu confiance en toi.

Lorsqu'on marchait dans le village, côte à côte. Lorsqu'on effectuaient des missions, côte à côte. C'était rien pour toi, ça?

Tu sais que tu me mets en colère?

Tu sais que pour moi, ça ce n'était pas rien?

Tu me donnes envie de crier. Je ne veux pas me battre. Lâche ce kunai.

Lâche ça. Je vais crier. Je vais hurler. Je vais pleurer.

Pourquoi es-tu parti?

POURQUOI?

POURQUOI M'AS-TU LAISSE? A QUOI PENSAIS-TU?

Tu me dis de me calmer? MAIS JE SUIS CALME!

Très bien, très bien. Je chuchote. Approche.

Je suis un gros débile, regarde-moi bien, ce serai la dernière fois. Regarde bien mon sourire. Je ne souris pas? Je souris voyons. Je te souris.

Je ne suis plus débile, je suis "fou"? Fou, vraiment? … Ah, "taré"! C'est encore mieux, je pense.

On revient au débile. Je t'énerve?

Non, je ne te laisserai pas. Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout.

Tu n'as donc aucun regret? Et ce jour-là, où tu m'as dit que j'étais ton meilleur ami...? Quoi? Oublier?

Ah, oui. J'oublierai, promis. Tu vois, je te promets des choses. Toi tu ne m'as rien promis. Jamais rien.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te laisse pas partir d'ici…? Mais parce que je veux que tu restes près de moi, bien sûr. Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça, "j'ai besoin de toi".

Ouais, j'ai besoin de toi, et alors? Toi, tu n'as besoin de personne. Moi j'ai besoin de tout le monde.

Tu es la seule personne m'ayant accepté alors, je te retiens. Tu ne partiras pas faire ce qui ne me regarde pas, ou j'sais pas quoi.

TU RESTES!

TU RESTES!

TU… D'accord je me tais.

…

…

…

Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Des larmes? Non, tu te trompes, j'ai une poussière dans l'oeil.

Non, ce ne sont pas des larmes je te dis! Je sais très bien que tu resteras près de moi, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour tout ça…

…

Tu vois tout ça que tu me fais? Tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu me fais ressentir?

 **Peine, culpabilité, tristesse, horreur, peur, regrets, remords, colère…**

C'est de toi, tout ça. Tout ça regroupés en cette seule petite larme, venant de la poussière que j'avais dans l'oeil. C'est toi cette putain de poussière.

De quoi "arrête"? Je dis des trucs que tu comprends pas?

Mais... Tu me manques déjà, restes...

Mais pourquoi me fuis-tu…? Pourquoi me fuis-tu, tout comme eux…? Ton regard est plein de peur, tout comme eux… Plein de haine… Plein de dégoût… Plein d'envie de meurtre… Je… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que l'on souhaite ma mort… Je n'ai rien fait, rien demandé…

Reste, ne pars pas! S'il-te-plaît, ne pars pas! Je… Je mettrai fin à mes jours si tu t'en vas…!

Voilà… Ne fais pas un pas de plus en arrière… Sinon ce kunai finira planté dans ma gorge…

Qu'est-ce que tu dis…? Que tu souhaite ma mort de toute façon…? Alors pourquoi ne recules-tu pas? Vas-y, recule, pars, abandonne-moi, tue-moi.

Pourquoi hésites-tu?! VAS-Y LAISSE-MOI!

...

...

C'est...

C'est ça... Avance... Doucement... Reviens vers moi...

Ne me laisse plus seul... Doucement! Avance...

... Voilà... Voilà, c'est... Ça me fait sourire, tu vois...? Tu peux le voir, mon sourire...

Comment ça...? Tu aimerais le voir seul, sans mes larmes...? Mais ce sont de larmes d'apaisement... De soulagement...

J'avais si peur... Que tu me laisses mourir... Reviens, reviens, approche.

Quoi...? Sakura...? Tu me demandes à qui je parle...? Alors que je suis seul...? Mais... Je ne suis pas seul...

Je parle à Sasuke bien sûr.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Voilà Voilà ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu, vous pouvez laisser un commentaire, qu'il soit négatif (mal écrit, etc...) ou positif! Par contre s'il-vous-plaît n'écrivez pas que c'est "trop triste", car c'est le thème de la fic justement._


End file.
